


We Break Each Other [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Obedience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They see the breaks better than anyone else.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Break Each Other [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Break Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151728) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/break.mp3) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 7:31min

  
---|---


End file.
